Conventional zoom lens systems having a variable power arrangement composed of four lens components are known. In these conventional systems, the first and third components are normally fixed, whereas the second and fourth components are connected to each other so that the distance between them remains constant while they are moved linearly to vary the power of the lens system.
While this conventional construction has the advantage of mechanical and structural simplicity, the selection of operable lenses is quite restricted which in turn restricts the achievable power of the system, and aberration compensation is quite difficult. In essence, having only one set of lenses movable with respect to a fixed second set of lenses restricts the selection of operable lenses, thereby either limiting the power or magnification of the lens system, or presenting significant difficulties in compensating for aberration.